


A New Life

by Lethal_Nightmare



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: New Planets, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethal_Nightmare/pseuds/Lethal_Nightmare
Summary: Celeste, and her elder brother, Leo, ran from their house.Then, Celeste meets the doctor and all her fantasies break loose on her, she gets the best days she has ever lived.Until one day, when things get bad.
Kudos: 1





	1. Run away

**Author's Note:**

> So, I read this somewhere that the Doctor should have a companion who's a kid, no romance and stuff, just both of them going around and enjoying and fighting aliens. Instead of one, I decided that two kids would be good.  
> Celeste and Leo, are by no means connected with the actual series. I own these characters.  
> All feedback is welcomed.  
> Although I'm not very sure about it yet, but it gets all sad and stuff, so read it at your own risk.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

(Celeste's pov)

The moon was shimmering on the sea, calm and endless. Insects were chirping in the grasses and shrubs along the edge of the water. Trees stood tall behind her, towering in the illuminated night. Celeste picked out grass from where she sat on the ground. There weren’t much of the stars to see, but the moon was doing its job good enough for her. 

Celeste had ran away from her house. Her rucksack lied on the grass beside her. 

She had ran away from her house, and she had nowhere to go. 

A little while later, Celeste got up, threw her rucksack over her shoulders, and turned her back towards the water. She took a thin pathway back to the roads and started walking towards a friend’s house. She could stay there for a while, at least, she thought. 

The problem was that to go to her friend’s house, she would have to pass a dark alley, one where she could easily get killed. It was night and the area was deserted except for dogs roaming around. 

She started humming a song to herself. I could ask some lady for help, maybe, she thought looking at the houses around. She was two blocks from the alley. 

Or she could wait somewhere around, lodge for the night. 

A shrill scream came from somewhere around the alley. Dogs started barking. Celeste took a few steps forward, just enough to see what was happening. 

She chuckled at the sight. 

A group of cats was jumping and climbing on a thin, rather tall man. He was panicking and hyperventilating, all that while maintaining a bitter expression on his face. 

Celeste decided to help the poor guy. She easily shooed away the cats, far more easily than she expected with her anxiety. 

“Oh- Oh god- thanks-” the man gasped. “That was catnip probably- I hate it!” 

He continued his series of oh and ah while brushing cat hairs of his, wow, long, brown coat, an amazing pair of pants, a shirt, and a necktie. And his hair was... wild. All sticking up, all handsome. Finally, he took a final deep breath and turned to face Celeste with an expression of gratitude. 

“Thank you, well,” he said. 

“Celeste.” 

“Thank you, Celeste.” he kept throwing glances around, “I’m the Doctor.” 

“Doctor who?” Celeste asked. 

“Just the Doctor.” That’s a weird name. “So, where are you going?” 

“Oh, I'm just-” Celeste stopped. What was she gonna say? The Doctor raised his eyebrows, waiting for a reply. 

“Just going around,” she managed. 

“With a rucksack?” 

Uh-oh, she thought. She felt it heavy on her shoulders, suddenly feeling the need to take it off. She did so. 

The doctor immediately clutched her wrist and slipped up her sleeve, giving her a moment of absolute panic. She tried to break free but then realized the Doctor wasn’t moving. He was just staring at her arm. He was staring at the bruises on her arm. 

She thought of a bigger uh-oh. 

“What’s this?” he asked Celeste with a dangerously calm voice. She didn’t reply. “What is this, Celeste?” 

She tried to speak but wasn’t able to. The Doctor seemed to have noticed her discomfort and invited her to a walk. 

“Do you want to come with me? Or a walk? Or somewhere you have to go?” 

She told him about the lake. They went back to the lake.


	2. A Sad Day and A Little Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeste tells the Doctor about herself, then the Doctor invites her to go anywhere in all time and space.

(doctors p o v) 

A brick dropped in his stomach when he saw Celeste’s arm. The doctor stood petrified, holding her wrist. 

They walked through canopies of trees and to a beautiful lake, the moon shining overhead. They sat down on the grass. A while later, Doctor broke the silence. 

“Tell me then, Celeste, what are those?” 

She took in a shaky breath. “My family.” 

Another brick pushed his stomach down. He knew good enough to not push the girl, still, he wanted to know. “Do you want to tell me more?” 

“I don’t know- I-” she sighed. “I ran from my house.” 

“You ran away from your house.” The Doctor’s face dropped. The moon looked no longer exhilarating, the water was no longer fascinating. 

No child deserves to live in such a place that they have to run away. The Doctor tried to find the right words; he never had dealt with this. 

“Were they... bad?” he asked, questioning himself about what he said. 

“Yes- yeah,” Celeste whispered. “They used to, both of them, my mum and my dad, when they were angry, they hit me.” 

She took a raspy breath. Of course, they hit her, her hands showed it good enough. 

“D’you have a sibling,” Doctor asked, a need to punch Celeste’s mum and dad rising in him. 

“Yeah, a big brother.” 

“And he didn’t come with you?” 

She stopped and stared at him as if trying to remember what were words. “He was too afraid to come.” 

“He was too afraid?” 

“Yes, he- he has been there longer than me. One and a half years. So, he was too scared.” 

“How old are you, Celeste?” 

“Thirteen.” 

The Doctor didn’t reply. He sat there processing everything. 

Now he could either say goodbye to this girl, get back to the TARDIS and continue traveling alone to fantastic places. Or he could help these kids. 

He could help these kids, but why would he help these kids? Because, he can. And he’s the Doctor. 

“Come on then, Celeste,” he said, trying to gather some enthusiasm in his voice. “Come with me. I can help.” 

Celeste looked up at him, her eyes shining. “But-” She stopped. 

“Do you want to go somewhere?” asked the Doctor. 

“Where?” 

“Anywhere. Anywhere you like. Antarctica? Pre-Roman times? The stars? Anywhere.” 

Celeste looked at him, puzzled. “What do you even mean?” 

“C’mon. See for yourself.” 

They walked back to where they had first met. The alley was still deserted. Tardis was another block away. The Doctor wanted to talk to Celeste, but he wasn’t sure about what to say. So, they continued silently. 

The Big Blue Police Box stood proudly on the street, away from street lights. The Doctor walked cheerfully to the box; Celeste followed. 

“This?” asked Celeste. The Doctor had already anticipated the question; it was very common. 

“Yes. Come in.” He opened the door and held it for her. 

“But it’s so small and-” Celeste stepped in and gasped. “Wow.” 

Doctor followed. The door closed behind him. 

“How- but-but it’s, my god!” Celeste murmured. 

“Yes, say it. I like it.” 

“It’s bigger on the inside!” She exclaimed. The Doctor smiled, feeling a little light. “And it’s... beautiful!” 

“I know, right?” Doctor chimed. He scurried to the controls; Celeste followed him up. “Now then, I have something to show you. Hold on tight!” 

Celeste got a loose grip on the railing. The Doctor went all around, clicking buttons, moving levers, the TARDIS making its dear whooshing sound, and jerking hard. Celeste was almost screaming. 

The TARDIS stopped. 

“What... happened?” Celeste stammered, looking around. 

The Doctor jumped down and walked to the door, gesturing Celeste to follow. “Something to show you, as I said.” 

As she arrived beside him, he opened the door of the TARDIS. 

Outside was space – clear, calm, and infinite beauty before them. The Doctor loved showing people this; the expressions on their faces were priceless.


	3. The Blue Box and The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeste goes on her first adventure in the TARDIS and then she goes to bring her brother Leo with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very sure about anything but I just wanted to write so I wrote. please give feedback.

(Celeste’s p o v) 

The blue box, or what The Doctor called it, the TARDIS, was big. So very big. Fascinating was one word for it. 

That was one wonder for her to ponder over. But this Doctor was full of surprises and fantasy. 

The TARDIS jerked dangerously as he played with the controls. Celeste decided that Doctor had never if there were one, passed the driving test for his machine. She, the machine, came to a halt, all silent. 

The Doctor led her to the door, pulled it inside. 

Outside was space – clear, calm, and infinite beauty before them. 

Outside was nothing except beauty. 

Stars shining so bright that they’d beat the Sun any day. So many of them, sedately standing while overlooking the cosmos. They looked as if they were specks of glitter thrown across an interesting black paper. 

Celeste walked to the edge of the door, mystified. 

“Step a little out,” the Doctor told her. She looked at him, even more perplexed. 

“But, wait, how- how are we breathing?” 

“Oh, about that, I increased the TARDIS’ oxygen shell making it surround us good enough to breathe.” 

“Lost you.” 

“Of course.” he sighed. “Yes, so, want to go out?” 

Celeste nodded, still stumped. She moved her foot outside the jamb, feeling nothing but emptiness. She looked at the Doctor. He raised his eyebrows at him in an encouraging manner. 

Her curiosity took over. After all, her aptitudes have been constantly saying that this madman can be trusted. 

She moved out, the Doctor held her by her foot. 

Before her was the best she had ever seen. 

The stars, every child’s dream. 

The stars. 

The Doctor took her back in and shut the door, smiling widely. 

“That was amazing,” she said, finding it hard to decide whether this was a dream or not. 

“Yes, it was.” 

He jumped on the sofa in the control room, still grinning. “Where to now?” 

Celeste walked circles around the TARDIS controls, all confused. Then it struck her. 

“My brother,” she said. “Leo. I wanna go to him.” 

The Doctor nodded. “Right. Of course. Where's your home?” 

“Somewhat near to where we met.” 

“Alright.” He silently made the blue box into its ranting mode. 

Once out and back on Earth-y streets, they walked to Celeste’s house. It was just like any other house around – plain white walls, double-story, slanted roof, and a little garden. Only one light was on, the window on the first floor facing the road was illuminated. A figure of a kid was silhouetted on it. 

“Leo,” whispered Celeste, feeling emotions raging inside her. She wanted to immediately go and kill her parents. But she also just wanted to be left away in peace and with her brother. 

Beside her, the Doctor was waving frantically at Leo. She looked back at Leo. 

You wouldn’t take someone sane if you found them waving at you from the road. Neither did Leo, except he did recognize the outline of her sister. 

We-Are-Coming-There, the doctor motioned. 

“But how?” asked Celeste. Leo was also gesturing the same question from the window. 

“Celeste, I don’t believe your brother can jump down, can he?” 

Celeste gave him a murderous look. 

“I’ll take that as a no. What else can we do then...” 

Celeste racked her brains. There had to be something. Oh. Wait. Yes, there was something. She tugged at the Doctor’s sleeve. 

“What?” he said with a bitter expression. 

“Stairs!” said Celeste. “I can get them.” 

“Oh, yes! Where are they?” 

“You gotta jump in the fence. Stairs’ standing by the back wall. Make no sound. None at all.” 

She realized that she had said all of this with very much authority, the Doctor was looking at her stunned. 

“Okay, then. Allons-y.” 

Celeste had read that phrase somewhere. It was French, something like ‘go’. ‘Let’s go’ probably. 

Her eyes followed the man as he stealthily climbed top the other side of her house’s fence, crept down to the backside, and emerged with the step-ladder (though his face was red. The ladder was surely heavy.) 

He put the stair near the window, making very little noise. 

Leo slid the glass. 

“C-o-m-e d-o-w-n,” Celeste mouthed. Leo looked frightened. He nodded his head, refusing to descend. 

The Doctor again waved his arms frantically. 

Nothing happened. He started climbing the ladder. 

He said something to Leo, he nodded. The Doctor started coming down and Leo disappeared. Celeste's heart skipped a beat. 

Then he came back and threw some stuff to the Doctor and started descending. 

Celeste's heart got that beat it had missed back.   
***


End file.
